90210 BxE
by NikkiCullen02
Summary: Es como una version de 90210 pero con los personajes de twilight no es igual que la serie 90210 nada mas la localidad. y se daran cuenta que tienen personalidades diferentes entren .OoC TODOS HUMANOS Dejen Reviews Porfavor
1. Chapter 1

**estos personajes no me pertenecen son de stephenie meyer.**

10:30 A.m. no creo que sea una hora justa para levantarme pero aquí voy de nuevo estoy realmente harta de mi vida me levanto y tengo que soportar un día mas de mi vida con Charlie y con su novia Kelly que me cae malísimo pero la tengo que soportar porque se que no durara.

-Hola Isabela como amaneciste-arrgh odio que me llamen así-es Bella no Isabela .

no la soporto ni un segundo mas

-Bueno Bella ¿que quieres de desayunar cariño?- preparado por ti absolutamente nada pensé-

-Nada. Me baño y voy saliendo.

-¿Así y adonde vas?- me pregunta con su cara de Mosquita muerta aargh no la soporto

-Adonde los hale.

-Esta bien.

-Bueno te puedes ir de mi cuarto ya.

-Si claro te dejo para que te cambies.

Me vestí con una minifalda negra y una camisa roja con mis zapatos rojos Channel favoritos me alise el pelo busque las llaves de mi Audi y Salí. en realidad no tenia ningún problema con que mis papás fueran ricos pero después te cansas de todo y de Beverley Hills. Maneje hacia la casa de los hale mis mejores amigos eran lo mejor.

-Bells.

-Rose adivina a donde voy.

-Mmm no se es difícil hahaha ya te abro la puerta.

-De acuerdo nos vemos.

Salí del carro y entre.

-Rose donde estas.

-En mi cuarto sube-grito

-Esta bien ya subo.

-Bells adivina que hice ayer.

-No se saliste a un club.

-¡Si! Y conocí a alguien.

-Como se llama! Cuéntamelo todo.

-Se llama Emmet es alto y lindo a y musculoso.

-Suena muy a ti.

-Tontis y tu como te fue ayer rompiendo con Jake.

-Bien quedamos como amigos.

-En serio pensé que mínimo no quería saber nada de ti como en 10 años.

-Jajajá muy graciosa.

-Así que como amigos verdad.

-Si porque.

-Y ya puedes salir con otro verdad.

-Que si PORQUE- me desespere

-Es que quiero que salgas con alguien.

-A quien - siempre con sus ocurrencias

-Es el hermano de Emmet.

-Bueno. Cuando– arrgh vamos otra vez

-Mañana.

Hahahha debe de estar loca si piensa que mañana

-Es enserio rose.

-Si porque.

-Es muy pronto no crees.

-No no creo. Te debo poner divina para mañana.

Aquí vamos de nuevo juguemos a Barbie bella

Edward POV

-Hermano puedo pasar.

-Si Alice que quieres.

-Sabes que ayer cuando salimos con Emmet conocimos a la futura novia de Emmet así que ella tiene una amiga que queremos que conozcas.

-Una cita a ciegas!- de verdad se volvió loca

-Si hermanito porque no sales desde que terminaste con la tonta de Tanya.

-Y que tiene me gusta estar solo- va a soltar su Charla

-Mira Edward Anthony Masen Cullen escúchame muy bien desde que cortaste con la tonta esa nunca sales no escuchas música alegre no sonríes ni por cortesía te volviste un cascarrabias completo y déjame decirte que eso no solo me molesta a mi sino que también a mama así que no lo hagas esta vez por mi piensa en el daño que le haces a mama así que mañana te me pones guapo y sales con ella esta bien.

-Si mama dos- no le podía decir que no después de su larga Charla elaborada

Bella POV

-Bella despierta YA.

-Rose de verdad tengo sueño.

-No te tienes que bañar ya son las 3 tienes que almorzar y ponerte bella para la cita.

-NO déjame dormir en paz- aaaa se me olvidaba esa tonta cita porque a mi.

-Bella a la cuenta de 3 si no te levantas te arrastro al baño y te meto con ropa y todo.

No seria capaz… o si

-1…2…y 3.

-No rose baja me ya.

-No soy Rose soy Jasper tonta.

-AAAA esta helada.

-Lo siento la abrí mal de jame acomodar tela.

-Yo puedo sola no estoy indiscapasitada.

-¨Gracias Jasper¨ no ni eso.

-Gracias Jasper sabes te puedes ir me voy a bañar.

-A si cierto chao.

Bueno me bañare porque o si no por lo visto son capaces de bañarme ellos mismos calenté el agua y me comencé a bañar se sentía tan relajante eso y tan rico que no quería salir pero sabia que si no salía rose me sacaría.

-Rose ya estoy lista.

-Que bueno te demoraste mas de una hora.

-Enserio se me fue el tiempo.

-Si por eso no podrás almorzar así que siéntate te tengo que poner hermosa.

-Que no voy a almorzar rose estas loca tengo mucha hambre.

-Bueno en el restaurante pides comida.

-No no quiero parecer muerta de hambre.

-Siéntate YA.

-Ya va.

-Le diré a Jasper que te traiga una fruta esta bien.

-Esta bien.

Me comienzo a poner el maquillaje en realidad que sabia como maquillarme y después comienza a alisar mi pelo y quedo hermoso.

-Listo bella ahora cámbiate te deje lo que te vas a poner en la cama.

-Gracias rose tengo que reconocerlo quede bonita.

-Hahah gracias de nada. Ahora muévete o si no se te hace mas tarde.

-Esta bien mama.

Si que sabia elegir era un hermoso vestido strapless negro con una cinta blanca abajo del busto y me llegaba antes de la rodilla y se entallaba en la cintura era perfecto me lo puse y espere a que llegara ¨la gran cita¨


	2. La Gran Cita

**Gracias por sus review's dedicado para:**

**Nonblondes**

**Lunatica55**

**La gran cita.**

**Edward POV:**

Me despertó una alarma que al parecer la había puesto la pequeña duende bueno mejor me levanto antes de que me mate. Me levante con pereza nada mas de pensar en la cita me daban ganas de quedarme todo el día en la cama. Me metí en el baño prendiendo la ducha me metí y me bañe, cuando Salí del baño ya no tenia que ponerme a escoger ropa por que un duende me la escogió primero bueno teníamos que admitir que era buena en eso, me escogió unos jeans oscuros con una camisa negra de manga, me deje los últimos tres botones abierto, intente arreglarme el cabello pero eso no tenia arreglo así que lo deje así, espere a que fueran las 6 Pm para irme.

-Hermano estas lindo me gusta como elijo la ropa.

-Si Alice, gracias- de verdad que me gusto como se veía

-Bueno que tengas suerte con eso.-Ojala-pensé pero porque ojala si ni siquiera me importaba

-Si bueno chao Alice, cuídate y no dejes entrar a nadie.

-Si lo hare no te preocupes.

Salí de la casa preparado para ¨la gran cita¨ maneje pensando en como seria mi cita cuando llegue a la dirección que Alice me había dado me baje y timbre a la puerta me quede helado cuando vi a el ser mas hermoso que hubiera sobre el universo, era simplemente hermosa con su cabello castaño cayéndole a los lados y esos ojos cafés expresivos me encanto .

**Bella POV**

Estaba en la sala esperando a que alguien tocara el timbre si tenia suerte puede que se le olvidara la cita a aquella misteriosa ¨Gran cita¨ pero sabia que no era tan suertuda sonó el timbre me pare y me di un ultimo vistazo en el espejo no estaba tan mal. Cuando abrí la puerta había un ángel parado al otro lado de la puerta no podía ser esta mi cita era demasiado perfecto.

-Hola tu debes ser mi cita verdad.- Oh por Dios y tenia una voz hermosa

-Ss-si soy Bella ¿y tu eres?.

-Soy Edward Cullen bueno si estas lista podemos ir ya al restaurante.

-Si vamos

Me abrió la puerta era tan lindo entre y el carro olía delicioso, el se monto y encendió el carro y nos dirigimos al restaurante. Cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta y salimos. Cuando entramos todas las mujeres se le quedaban viendo como no quedársele viendo a un ángel pero no se por que de cierto modo me molestaba. Me corrió la silla y me senté el hizo lo mismo el mesero nos dio el menú y comencé a ver que me apetecía decidí pedir una lasaña especial cuando llegara el mesero se lo diría.

-Y cuéntame ¿que estudias Bella?

-Bueno estudio medicina me gustaría ser cirujana.

-vaya creo que es una coincidencia también estudio lo mismo.

-Hahaha primera cosa en común.

-Si, y ¿que es lo que mas te gusta hacer?

-Leer me encanta, Salir de compras y la música y ¿a ti que te gusta?

-Me encanta la música, me gusta tocar el piano-Era lo lindo y me gustan los chicos que tocan instrumentos me parece dulce ya casi no hay tipos así-pensé

-¿En que piensas?

-En nada importante-Sonreí como si me gustara bueno tal vez me gustara

-Ya decidieron que van a pedir

-Si yo una lasaña especial.

-Yo tomare unos espaguetis a la di mare, y pediré un vino tinto.

-En seguida les traeré el pedido.

-Espero que te guste el vino.

-Si me gusta.

-Sabes pensaba que esto era una mala idea pero tu lo haces mejor.

-Si pensaba lo mismo-Me sonroje.

-Sabes que cuando te sonrojas te ves preciosa.

-Gracias-Me sonroje más

-Aquí tienen sus pedidos.

Me puse a comer. Estaba delicioso comimos en un silencio como cuando acabamos pidió la cuenta y salimos me abrió la puerta de nuevo y me monte.

-Gracias la pase muy bien contigo.

-Si yo también Bella.

Llegamos y me abrió la puerta y caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa

-Sabes Bella deberíamos salir de nuevo

-Si me encantaría-De verdad que si. No puede evitar llevar mis ojos a sus labios y el hizo lo mismo se me acerco despacio y nuestro labios se juntaron en un suave y tierno beso disfrute ese momento como si fuera la ultima cosa que haría. Nos separamos por que alguien abrió la puerta arrgh tenia que ser rose.

-Oh en realidad siento interrumpir sigan en lo que hacían.-Y se fue pero como íbamos a seguir si que era oportuna.

-Bueno nos vemos Bella te llamare

-Si bueno la pase bien nos vemos.- Y entre a la casa. Fue el mejor día de mi vida

-Bella cuéntamelo todo dime que fue eso que vi cuenta ¡Ya!

-Bueno Rose cuando lo vi te juro que pensé que había llegado al cielo y el era mi ángel guardián me llevo a comer comida italiana mi favorita tomamos a y por si no sabias lo que viste haya a fuera se llama beso.

-Viste sabia que te gustaría y como fue.

-¿Como fue que?

-El beso.

-Suave y tierno.

-Van a terminar siendo novios lo se.

-Si aja como digas-Ojala que si sea. Era perfecto era mi hombre perfecto. Esperen dije MI hombre perfecto no eso debía de ser una confusión o algo así o el cansancio si el cansancio mejor me voy a dormir

-Rose me voy a casa tengo que descansar.

-Bueno Bella me llamas mañana.

-Si seguro mañana te llamare.

-Bella una última cosa ¿quedaron en salir otra vez?

-Si.

-¡SI! Van a ser novios.

-Si aja como digas.

-Chao Bells.

-Chao Rose.

Salí y me monte en mi carro conduje pensando en lo que había pasado será que si me llamara hablando de eso sonó mi celular

Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusto dejen reviews por favor para poder seguir y si les gustara mas cosas en este fic déjenlo en los reviews Gracias por leer mi fic

NikkiCullen02


End file.
